


Forsaken in the light

by MysticMae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Edge and Sans are dicks, Not Beta Read, and should never have been parents., bad brother au, or Paps..., they are really not nice to poor red, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMae/pseuds/MysticMae
Summary: An abused Red ends up having to take care of Edge and Sans child as they are terrible parents and never should have had a kid.
Relationships: Edge & Red, Edge/Sans, Red & Espy, Sans & Red
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Parents?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I came up with for this story, so it gives you a heads up for what will be going on in this story so you can decide if you want to read it.
> 
> Red raises Edge and Sans little boy ( Espy) after they put him in jeopardy to many times.  
> (Edge is an Abusive , Physical, Drunk)  
> (Sans is a druggie who couldn't care less about the kid.)  
> (Red lives with them)
> 
> last warning
> 
> ALL CAPS: Edge  
> Normal: Sans  
> lowercase: Red

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Sans sighs, annoyed. "Pregnant. And it's your spawn."

"are you sure?" Red asked quietly.

"SHUT UP WHELP." Edge growled, cuffing him in the back of the head, throwing him from the couch.

"sorry boss." Red whispered, before slowly getting to his feet.

Making his way back, he slid down to the floor right next to edges boots.

Though he ducked his head, Edge leaned down and runs one of his talons along Red's skull, forcing him to lift his head to avoid the pain, granting him a full view of Sans smirk as he watched.

"SO. YOU GOING TO KEEP THE BRAT?" Edge asked, enjoying himself as he watched Red try and stay quiet.

"Figured I'd bring it up to you," Sans shrugged.  
"Either way, I can't stay at my house. My idiot of a brother was trying to suffocate me with his idiotic happiness. If I keep it, he'll be hovering like no tomorrow, and if I get rid of it, he'll be throwing his disappointed smug smile at me without fail. I don't particularly care either way," He said as he sprawled on the other couch, something Red would never be allowed to do without incurring a beating.  
"Keeping it gets me out of work longer, which i wouldn't mind. Undyne's been getting on my case about my brother again. Seems to think he's worth something."

Edge glared at Sans though his rant, digging his finger in a little harder then he meant to, drawing a small cry of pain from Red.

With a huff, and a muttered "USELESS," he shoved Red away.

Red almost fell over, but managed to catch himself without using his hand, going back into position quietly.

He shivered as Edge started berating Sans on his uselessness, Sans yelling back as he wasn't cowed by Edges tone.

Red dug his fingers into his arms, trying to keep himself as small and out of the line of fire as possible.

Finally they seemed to reach an agreement, Sans would be staying in Reds room, which they would need to furnish as Sans refused to stay in the dog bed that Red had.

Red bed was being kicked to the kitchen where he could sleep anywhere so long as he stayed out of the way.

Red quietly agreed, knowing he had no say into the matter, which Edge had been quick to remind him of.

Silently heading to his... Sans room, he packed up his few clothes into a box, and grabbed his bed, arranging them in the kitchen as Sans and Edge continued to yell at each other.

Wrapping his jacket around himself, he silently rocked.

'Edge was going to be a Father. Sans, a mother, and...'  
Reds eyes went blank. 

"I'm going to be an uncle."


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a bad time at the hands of Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Red...

Red whimpered from his spot next to the wall as Sans beat him, hands covering his head.

  
He'd accidentally woken Sans from his nap while trying to clean up what Boss had told him to.

  
He was never going to get done, and would get another beating when Boss got back.

  
He may even have to sleep in the shed... 

  
His eyes blanked out.

  
He hated the shed. It wasn't protected, and anyone and their brother could walk right in...

  
And when they found him...

  
He blinked the thoughts away, not wanting to think about it.

  
Sans had gotten meaner since he moved in. Getting permission from Edge, and no longer having easy access to his Papyrus, he'd turned fully on the one person who wasn't allowed out of the house, and who couldn't/wouldn't put up a fight.

  
He'd started making Red cook up terrible meals to satisfy his cravings, which he ended up not even eating half the time, wasting precious resources.

  
When Edge inquired about the waste, Sans would blame Red for it.

  
If Red refused to help him waste food, Sans would complain to Edge about it.

  
Either way... Red was screwed.

  
After a while, Red gave up even arguing slightly with Sans, only helping him with his cravings if everyone would be able to eat it. He was going to get a beating anyway, might as well not add hunger to that list of reasons why.  
  


Red realized his mind was drifting, forcing himself back to the present just as a sharp pain rang through his skull, causing a scream to emerge as a large crack split his head, causing his now split eye socket to go dark.  
  


The sound of the door opening and Edge stepping in was the last he knew before the world went black.  
  


\----------

Wearily, Edge walked up the front steps when he heard a scream coming from inside.

  
Hurrying up the last few stairs, he opened the door to see Sans standing over Red who was unconscious and had a huge crack in his skull.

  
Slamming the door shut, Edge stomped over to Sans who looked slightly stunned, but still looked at him in defiance.

  
“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?” Edge growled at him as he grabbed the front of Sans hoodie and pulled him in close to his face.  
  


“Little shit deserved it.” Sans sneered, not willing to admit that he may have gone a *little* overboard.  
  


Edge looked at him and shook his head in disbelief. “AND WHO DO YOU EXPECT TO COOK YOUR MEALS YOU LAZY SHIT?” He asked. “ _ I’M _ NOT GOING TO DO IT, AND FROM THE LOOKS OF HIM, THE WHELP WON’T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS AGAIN.”  
  


Letting go, he dropped Sans on his butt in front of Edge. Sneering down at him, he just said “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT.” Before picking up Red and carrying him to his own room.  
  


“I don’t believe it. You actually care about that piece of shit.” Sans laughed.  
  


Edge stopped where he was standing on the stairs before turning around, eye a bright red.  
  


“I HAVE AN OBLIGATION TO KEEP HIM FROM DUSTING. THAT IS  _ NOT _ THE SAME AS CARING FOR HIM.”   
  


With that, he climbed the remaining stairs before entering his room, slamming the door shut behind him, drowning out the sound of Sans laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like Edge cares for Red at least slightly, but it is just as he said. he only has an obligation to make sure he doesn't dust as he's family and Gaster made him promise he'd take care of him. doesn't mean he has to like or care about him.


	3. Extinguished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Red have a little chat which ends in a bad time for Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A third new chapter in 3 days? I mustn't jinx this...

Red groaned as he awoke, a massive headache splitting his skull.   
  


Blinking his eyes open, he started as they brought him face to face to a sleeping Edge.   
  


Scrambling away, he fell off the bed he had found himself on, landing on his broken arm whilst slamming his head into the ground.   
  


He lay there in pain as he heard a noise coming from where he just was.   
  


Edge groaned as he saw Red on the ground.    
  


“GET YOUR IDIOTIC ASS BACK UP HERE WHELP.” He growled, gripping the back of Reds hoodie and dragging him up when Red struggled to even sit up.   
  


Red was full on silently panicking as Edge pulled him back onto the bed, afraid of why his brother was being so nice. Edge was never nice! At least he hadn’t been since before he was a teenager, though Red had been able to handle it easily back then while Edge was still little.   
  


Edge smacked the back of his head as he stared at him with frightened eyes.   
  


“MIND TELLING ME WHY I HAD TO BRING YOU BACK FROM THE EDGE OF DUSTING?” He continued to growl, getting angrier at the fact that he’d been pulled from a deep sleep by his idiot brother.   
  


“sorry boss,” Red whispered.   
  


Edges eye flickered red. “REALLY. THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? SORRY BOSS?! YOU KNOW WHAT? I’M GETTING SICK OF DEALING WITH YOUR CRAP. YOU’LL TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, OR YOU CAN SPEND THE REST OF THE NIGHT IN THE SHED.”   
  


Red whimpered, “no boss, please. not the shed!” He pleaded.   
  


Edge smirked, knowing that would get a reaction out of him. “THEN GET ON WITH IT.”   
  


Red curled up into himself slightly as he started talking. “sans was sleeping on the couch while I was cleaning the living room as you’d asked me to boss. something woke him up and he just went off. I don’t know what I did.” He cried silently, pulling his broken arm into himself.   
  


The fall off the bed had made the headache even worse, and his eye’s vision was really blurry. He swayed as he sat suddenly feeling extremely nauseous.   
  


“DON’T YOU DARE.” Edge swore as he saw the look on Reds face.   
  


It was too late however much to Edges and Reds horror as Red wasn't able to turn from the bed fast enough, hurling all over the bed and nearby floor.   
  


Edge trembled in rage as he stood up out of the bed, carefully maneuvering around the vomit.   
  


Red just sat there, stunned. Looking up, he saw a hand flying at him, catching him across the face, and sending him sprawling backwards into the small clean part left on the bed.   
  


Looking up at the glowering Edge, Reds soul dropped as the poor vision in his cracked socket flickered out.   
  


Gripping Red by the throat, Edge picked him up and dragged him out of the room, past the snickering Sans, and out the front door to the shed.   
  


“please boss. don’t do this.” Red sobbed as he was thrown in, the lock clicking firmly behind him.   
  


Edge didn’t look back as he stomped his way back indoors, slamming the door behind him, and forgetting about the small skeleton who was curled in a corner of the shed, trying to keep warm as he tried to pretend the noises he heard pacing around the shed weren’t happening.   
  


Tired and angry, Edge stripped his sheets, throwing them in the washer as he scrubbed his room free of the smell.   
  


After switching the sheets over to the dryer, he grabbed a pair of new sheets and went to bed, leaving his terrified brother out in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Red...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Red... it's going to get worse.


End file.
